minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft vs Star Wars: Chapter Three: The Art of Suppression
Territorial thought their empire was missing some units because illagers weren't made much. Territorial started making research into illagers, like evokers summoning an extra vex. There was a planned attack on Alderaan, once again, but to colonize it with illagers. It would be launched between 10/2020 and 3/2021. Next, research made it so that illager mobs could breed, including ravagers. Since enderdragons can hold ten passengers now, shipping illagers would be a piece of cake. 10,000 illagers were made. Vex research discovered that vexes could fire 3 arrows per second at enemies. Ravagers were allowed to spit ghast fireballs at enemies. The illagers were shipped to the planet and 15% of them died from Star Wars units. Their plan was to colonize the Alderaan system and use it as an enemy base to have quick illager access to the rest of the Star Wars region. An army of 12,000 drowned, 800 pufferfish, and 35 dragons were sent to destroy all life on Ahch-To. Phantoms were sent to the planet to help defend it from Star Wars units. A batallion of 8,000 troopers were sent to wreak havoc on the End. Over half of the end crystals were destroyed by the crossfire between Minecraftian defenses and the trooper batallion. Fortunately, dragons now have 150 hearts and withers 225 because of research. The heat of 100 evokers were sent to the End. Research allowed long-range targeting for skeletons, strays, and wither skeletons with bows from up to 35 blocks away. Dragon fireballs can now cluster and Sharpness VI is now the norm for weapons. Unbreaking V is now becoming the enchant of the street when Unbreaking VI is coming out in March 2021. Sharpness VII and VIII are coming out for once. Power IV and V are now treated as junk enchants. Power VI is now the most common skeleton type bow enchant. Enderdragon arrows will now give enemies Instant Harming II for once. Vindicators with Sharpness V/VI diamond axes are starting to become the norm of the times. Endermen with 25 hearts of health are now being produced. Withers' withering effect is now becoming very ruthless and violent, enough to even make an area effect cloud of high-leveled Wither effect lasting between 40 seconds and 1.2 minutes. Fire Aspect V swords are being carried by zombies now. Anti-Jedi Research Lab allowed for arrows of skeletal mobs to be able to get double damage on starships. Wartbies are now coming out in full diamond armor with diamond swords. Iron stuff is still good for cheapness, though. Alephates are now being produced like crazy. Overguards are now under mass production. Iron golems are being shipped to Alderaan as we know it. Star destroyers destroyed all of them. Endermen running at 120% speed are the new thing. Spiders haven't been used en masse, but new research allows cave spiders to give enemies mining fatigue 1 for a minute. Ghast fireballs have double the blast radius. About 8,000 ghasts with wither skeletons with at least full chain armor and Power VI bow riding them. A star destroyer was destroyed by these merciless ghasts. MC has seen the first starcruiser come. 100 evokers on enderdragons were sent to defend Minecraft. Evokers could now have 6 orbiting vexes instead of 3 or 4. Vex arrows could inflict Wither II for 25 seconds. They would be FLAMING arrows, right? Wither research allowed for flaming arrows to be shot from wither bosses at a rate of 8/second with the addition of skulls. They would be tipped with Wither I for 20 seconds. Alephates were beginning to be produced at a very high rate. Alephate research allowed for the shield to have 12 hearts of health. An overguard was sent to the Nether to patrol its demented fortresses. At the same time, evokers riding ghasts were sent to the Nether to help patrol. Right then and there, lots of obsidian was stolen by clone troopers to make a nether portal 100000 blocks away from the main portal to make a surprise entrance. They wrecked up about 7 fortresses before being clarified by the radar scanner in the Nether. A total of 15,000 clone troopers were detected to be wreaking havoc on the Nether so far away. An army of 2,500 evokers riding ravagers were sent to stop the invasion. It failed, but 8,000 troopers were killed, leaving only 7,000 left to destroy. The Jedi landed a horde of 8,500 clone troopers at the MC world's corner. This time, 1,000 phantoms ridden by wither skeletons in diamond armor carrying Power VII bows were sent to destroy the clone troopers. It was successful. The troopers were responsible for destroying 19 nether fortresses completely, almost 20.